This invention relates to the container art and more particularly to a top dispensing closure adapted to be placed over the open end of a paperboard container. The top dispensing closure is suitably sealed or attached to the open end of the container and is adapted to dispense granular or other pourable material from a dispensing opening in the container top closure.